The Begging
by friendlyassassin
Summary: a fan fic based of one of my favorite series The Enemy by Charlie Higson he has 7 book all amazing highly recommend if you like action books with a Apocalypse setting.
1. Chapter 1

There she was, dark black red blood was pooling around him. A tall blond fair haired kid with a little acne but not that much, named Nick was next to her, they'd been ´involved´.Her name was Lexi, a short, curly blond haired girl, who was now lying dead next to him.

1 year earlier

It was dark and stormy, a teacher was crawling through the glass,without a sense to stop he tore his stomach open but was somehow was still coming at us. We had been holding up at the school for the first 7 weeks of the disaster that turned the world upside down.

The teacher was Mr. daugherty, he his family had been from ireland before coming to America during world war two. He was a fat man in his forties. He helped us when the disease had hit off, he tried to call parents and was in the marine corps, the strongest guy we have ever known. Hed gotten sick later than anyone else, we almost thought he was going to make it. Everyone 16 and older got infected, including him.

Kadin, Nate and Harris, Nate and Nube were armed with a 10 pound pole from the schools weight room Kadin was unarmed ¨I just haven't found the weapon i want yet.¨ Kadin said. Kadin was a tall 14 year old with brown hair. Nate was short a overweight with blond hair. Nube was half Mexican tall kid with dark fair hair. ¨Are you at least going to tell us what weapon? Maybe we can help you find it.¨ Nate said ¨i know where to find it, i just haven't got to where it is yet.¨

¨guys what are we going to do about him?¨ asked Nube

¨Leave him.¨Kadin said

¨we can't just leave him, we have to stop his suffering.¨

¨By all means you can hit him if you want but is dark and we should get back to base.¨

¨fine let's go.¨

´base´ was really the media center, a big open space with books and computers littered on the floor. There was about 30 kid here mixes of all ages and genders. Of that only a quarter were fighters, not that the others couldn't fight its just they were to squish, the enemy look horrible and smelled worse.

A girls Kadin liked ´Maxie´ an average height girl his age with medium length red hair and a great body.

It's black all of the sudden, there was a loud bang and his head hurt crazy. screams , screams all around...


	2. Chapter 2

Kadin awoke in a small dark room, he could sense body's around him, should he risk calling out to them? He did and got a response

¨BE QUITE¨ a voice whispered out. He could tell it was a girl's voice. But whose?

¨Maxine!¨ he said louder than he meant

¨shhhhh¨ came from all around the room and he realized there must have been at least 15 other kids in there

¨youve been hit hard, you should try and get some sleep.¨ Maxine said and he did, didn't mean to but he couldn't keep his eyes open.

Two days later it was early, the sun was just rising and Maxine was sitting by the door keeping watch, Kadin was strong enough to walk now and he had talked some kids into getting away from Crosby and heading a little ways North to Emily including Maxine, all she wanted was a fresh start.

Apparently there had been a attack on the media center that night, lots of kids died. it was weird there seemed to be more grown-ups now than ever before all over the place except during the day, they seemed to hate the sunlight earlier that week a few kids said they saw one who was inflating like a balloon the suddenly exploded, they called it a burster. Science then kids have seen a couple more bursters.

¨ready to go?¨ Kadin yelled out to the crew that decided to go with him. A total of 10 kids including him were coming Maxine with her club, Nick with his weight bar, Harris and Nate with their poles as well, Dutch, Kadins best friend, a big kid who weighed 300 lbs, had glasses, a buzz cut, and was armed with a nightstick he got from his dad who was a cop before. The rest were none-fighters, Lexi who was honestly to scared to do anything and was basically worthless, she had blond curly hair and had braces. Brooklyn who acted like a doctor she wasn't really qualified but she was better than nothing, she had long brown-black hair big boobs and a small waist was quite the looker before and she had the biggest mouth ever. Cassity who had black hair with large breast and light freckles, she was just along for the ride she knew a lot about farming and wanted to come with us, last and probably least was Franny who had half pink half blonde hair that she had died. she knew nothing did nothing, talked too much and couldn't fight, at least Lexi wasn't annoying

Yeses from the group was heard and off they went. They left early so no adults would come at them. They had a 18 mile trek ahead of them, at the average human walking speed of 3 mile per hour they could get there in roughly 6 hours if they kept pace. The fighter were in formation with three kids at the front, Nick, Harris, and Nate and two in the back Dutch and Maxine. They formed a kinda circle around the rest of the group

They got out of the school, a big brick building with a arched doorway and a open sidewalk that connected to two roads one that led to a Dairy Queen and then turned off toward the city Brainerd, that was left. The right road led behind some single story houses and out of town towards emily that was right.

¨What way we goings.¨ brooklyn said with a attitude ¨wes don't wanna get lost.¨

¨kinds hard to get lost out here there only two main roads, six and one.¨ Kadin said ¨ We go left down six into Emily then we'll turn off right to one.¨ the kids started off and were walking behind some older houses one was blue with a big fence around it, the others were all the same tan color.

As they were walking they came across a group of kids at a back road intersect, we stopped and talked a bit they had six kids with them. Joe a tall sasy guy with blond hair that did that flip thing. Lizzy who didn't talk much she had blond hair, her boyfriend Liam used to be in wrestling he had brown hair that did the flip thing and a bottom lip piercing. Carter and Landon at the back of their group and a girl named Katie, she had dirty blond long hair with glasses and was quite annoying even though we just met her.

They'd been talking for a while when all of the sudden sicko´s all around them. diseased and twisted faces grabbed at them and right away Lizzy went down. There were probably 30 sickos out there its was more than two on one Nick and Nate went for a mother that had half her face peeled off and had sores and boils in her mouth and on her face, and she smelled bad without personal hygiene they all stink pretty bad. Nick hit her in the gut and Nate got her in the head and took her down, and then charged deeper into the mob.

Kadin was trying to keep everyone together and he had picked up some asphalt and was hitting any sickos that came too close.

Liam charged onto the mob unarmed going for Lizzy and he disappeared. Kadin got his group together and they ran faster than they thought they got to the highway and turned into a subway off the road and charged in and locked the door. The inside was a standard subway with tables and counters. They headed to the back room where they stumbled into a nest of sickos. They quickly shut the door and went to the front of the shop. The sickos had gone.

Kadin told Maxine to take a head count and she told him they had 13 kids, they only lost 3. Liam and Lizzy, and Joe. all from the group they meet on the road. Katie was crying, Landon and Carter didn't seem to affected by the events. They weren't really friends with any of them and got separated from their group.

¨what are we going to do.¨ maxine asked ¨how are we going to get out of here?¨

¨we will find a way, dont worry.¨ Kadin said

¨but what if we don't.¨ Maxine liked Kadin but couldn't tell if he liked her back. He was tall handsome and had his mind set on one thing at a time, she liked that.

¨we will don't worry. DUTCH GET THE BACK DOOR SECURED!¨ he barked ¨make sure none of them can get in¨

¨don't worry dude i got this, i'll melt the door.¨ Dutch was always saying something stupid, but he kept the morale up.

¨we´ll get party together and smash through them.¨ Brooklyn said ¨Kadin, Dutch, Nate, and Nick go first. The rest of us will follow, when we get out of the parking lot we make a run for it down six, maybe make up some lost time.¨

¨who made you the leader.¨ Dutch said

¨i did, you got a problem with that you can stay here.¨

¨yeah yeah yeah, let's get on with this.¨


End file.
